A solid-state imaging device includes a light receiving unit including a plurality of pixel units that are arranged one-dimensionally or two-dimensionally, and each pixel unit has a photodiode that generates an amount of charge according to an amount of incident light. Such a solid-state imaging device can acquire a one-dimensional or two-dimensional image. The solid-state imaging device is often required to remove a noise component from data output from each pixel unit and to achieve highly precise imaging.
An invention intended to enable highly precise imaging is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In the solid-state imaging device of the invention disclosed in this literature, a difference between data of only a noise component output from a pixel unit and data in which the noise component is superimposed on a signal component output from the pixel unit is obtained to thereby obtain data of the signal component from which the noise component has been removed and perform highly precise imaging.